Long Live: The Ruby Necklace
by Cinderellas
Summary: When Marie Anne meets the Pevensies, she never expected to go to a faraway land she never even new was real. She also never expected to fall in love with a certain dark haired Narnian king and find a ruby necklace. EDMUND/OC
1. Intro

**Hi there… so this is my first Narnia story and I would really like some tips and some comments and corrections. I don't care if you give me some bad reviews because I belive you can always improve your work,ok so let me tell you about the characters.**

**Peter: age 20**

**Susan: age 19**

**Edmund: age 17**

**Marie Anne: age 16 ½**

**Lucy: age 15**

**PS: Can someone help me about the issue in the first chapter. I am not sure how schools were like during WWII in England. If they weren't schools at all because of the war please tell me. I am going to try to look it up. :) THANK YOU FOR CALYN FOR TELLING ME ABOUT THIS ISSUE AND THANK YOU FOR THE OTHER REVIEWERS :D**

**PSS: NVM I CHANGED IT. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BETTER AND IT IS MORE CLEAR. -CINDERELLAS**


	2. Chapter 1 Narnia? Whats a Narnia?

**Hey guys! So I've been meaning to write a story with Edmund/ OC for a long time now, but unfortunately I have had WAYYYYY too much homework and never got around to it. :'( Soo here it is… I hope you like it! Please PM me if there are some mistakes or advice or you can just review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Marie Anne and her family. The rest belongs to C.S Lewis. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Marie Anne POV

As I made my way down the streets I could feel the pleasant breeze passing by, _It's going to get cold, I should probably get inside quickly._

As quickly and as ladylike as possible, if there was at all a ladylike way to jog down the streets, I turned a street to see a small building on the corner of the avenue. My light brown hair was slipping out of its braid. _Sigh_

I avoided the crowd as they crossed the street and slid into the building. The bright chandelier blinded me and I put my hand to shield my eyes. As I walked down the hallway I stopped at a desk with small women attending it.

"Good morning, Name?" she said with a high pitched voice.

"Enchanted, Marie Anne. I have an appointment with Mr. Davis for a job application"

"And may I ask what type of job?"

"Ummm, I have yet to decide. He was going to give me options."

"I see" she said with a raised eyebrow. She gave me a light yellow paper with my name on it and the person who I wanted to see. "Right this way". She pointed to an empty chair against a wall.

"Thank you-" I trailed off not knowing her name. I looked at her soggy name tag.

"-Mrs. Coleman"

"It's Ms. Coleman" she said snootily.

"Well, I see why you're not married." I murmured under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Ma'am." _Ninny._

I sat down and looked from side to side. To the right of me there was a handsome man, maybe a couple of years younger than me, wearing a dark blue suit. He had curly red hair and blue eyes. He seemed nervous so I decided to help.

"Hi there, are you nervous?" I said with a grin.

"Errr, I don't know cause I think I am but I don't want to be. Why, do I look nervous?"

"No no, not at all"

"Mr. Davison, we are ready for you."Mrs. Coleman spat.

"Errr, right away ma'am" he said trembling as he walked over to the hollow door.

_Well at least it's almost over._ As I put the vanilla colored paper away I heard a soft voice

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up to see a girl ,probably a little older than me, with light brown hair, pale skin, and sparkling blue eyes that made all the boys fall head over heels for.

"No, you may sit there if you'd like"

She sat down next to me and noticed I was staring at her.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Susan Pevensie." She held out her hand and I shook it gingerly.

"It's alright" I grinned "I'm Marie Anne Enchanted."

"Enchanted? Wow that's a lovely last name." I blushed; I usually never received compliments on my last name and always thought it was sort of odd.

"Thank you." I said gingerly.

We chatted for a little bit and I quickly learned that she had three siblings: Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. She said that her father was off in war and her mother had sent them away to live here in Cambridge with her greedy cousin and rude Uncle and Aunt.

"What are you doing here, I mean what type of job are you hoping to find?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to earn some extra money so I can go to college in the United States so I am apply to be a nurse."

"That's great, Ohh the U.S! I would like to go there too someday, so exciting."

After the interview had ended I was walking back home when I heard Susan call from behind me "Hey Marie Anne!"

I quickly spun around to see her running toward me. She stopped next to me out of breath.

"Hey did you need anything" I said not wanting to sound rude.

"No, I was just wondering if you could come to our house. I mean, if that's okay with your parents."

"Our house?" I asked, gesturing to the kids behind her.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Marie Anne. These are my siblings: Peter, Edmund, and Lucy."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Peter" said a tall boy, whom I was guessing was the oldest, with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes like Susan's. He held out his hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Marie Anne" I said shaking his hand. He smiled.

I then turned to the little girl whom had Peter's hand on her shoulder.

She had medium colored brown hair and blue eyes. Her smile was unlike any other I had ever seen before, but in a good way and I immediately liked her.

"Hello there, I'm Lucy."

"I'm Marie Anne" I held out my hand but was she had already pulled me in to a big bear hug. For such a small girl you would think she wouldn't have put so much force into it.

After she pulled away she smiled "Pleasure" she said with the friendliest tone.

She then backed away to have me face a boy, about my age, with pale skin, beautiful brown eyes, and dark messy hair you just feel like running your hands through to get it back into place.

I guess he caught me staring and quickly coughed and held out his hand.

"Edmund" was all he said. I took my small hand in his and shook it.

"Marie Anne Enchanted" I said regretting I had ever said my last name I jerked my hand away.

"What a fascinating last name. Enchanted, Lovely" Lucy said. The others nodded in agreement.

I tucked my light brown hair behind my ear. "Yeah, I guess" I smiled sheepishly.

"But I have to call my parents first to ask them if I can go."

Susan nodded and pointed to a telephone booth.

We'll wait for you right outside" she smiled.

I nodded and made my way inside the booth. I inserted a coin and dialed the phone number. As I heard the phone ringing I swore I could feel the world spinning around me, almost as if the booth had dropped from the sky and was bracing for impact.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. Suddenly I heard the oddest thing. I heard a lion roar and everything went black as I collapsed on the floor.

I woke up with a start, as I banged my head on something metallic. I flinched, my aqua eyes wincing at the light that shined on my face. As I stood up, I put a hand up to shield my eyes from the sunlight. I looked up to find that the metallic thing I had bumped my head on was a mirror.

_Huh, what's a mirror doing in the middle of a… wait a second_ I looked around _…where am I?_

I looked in the mirror to find a girl staring back at me. It took me a while to realize it was … me.

"What the? Where am I" I said to myself as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Do not worry dear one, you are quite safe where you are." said a deep voice.

I looked behind me to find a lion, yes a lion facing me.I quickly stood up and began to back away. Sadly I bumbed into someone and fell into strong arms.

I looked to see Edmund "Err sorry" was all I can say as I blushed and my face turned an amazing shade of red. Edmund helped me up and rubbed the back of his neck "It's alright" he said with smirk. But I couldn't help but notice that he was blushing as well.

"AHEMM, are you two quite done?" said a more than annoyed Susan.

We both realized that we had been staring at each other for more than 3 minutes. "Yes but I have one question"

"Yes dear one." said the lion.

"Where am I and who are you?" I asked pointing at the lion.

The lion chuckled " I am Aslan, daughter, and you are in Narnia."

"Ohh, well hello Aslan. Wait a second... Narnia, what's a Narnia?"

**Hehe sooo what's going on here? Hmmmm well I will finish writing two more chapters then post them up. Kk?**

**But first a question….. can you click that little yellow button and plzz review? it will make my day!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2 Getting used to it

**SOOOO thank you sooo much for all the reviews, they have all made my day! I edited the 1****st**** chapter because it would have confused some people. I hope you like this chapter and yeah. Tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions, because I am open to all. :D I will put up extra links to people, wardrobe, and places in my profile page. Please subscribe to updates so you will know when it has been updated or a new chapter has been added.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Marie Anne and her family. The rest belongs to C.S Lewis. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Marie Anne POV

Lucy giggled. "Narnia is a place. Right now you are in Narnia".

"Ohh, well I have never heard on Narnia. Where is that? Maybe a small island in the pacific, hmm?" I said pondering the thought.

"That's the thing really, it's not on Earth" Peter said.

"Well wherever it is I'm sure we will have fun. Now what are we going to do today"?

The great lion chuckled. "Now now dear one. You must rest and get to know your surroundings before you do anything. And with that said I must bid everyone farewell".

"OHH Aslan do you really have to go?" Lucy whined.

"Yes Lucy I really do. It is time for me to leave, but we will meet again. For now you must take care of Marie Anne" he said with warm smile.

Just like that Lucy went to give the great lion a hug and he disappeared into the forest.

"Where are we going now, huuh?" I said a little too eagerly.

"Cair Parvel" Peter said climbing onto his horse.

"Ok but how do we get there?"

"Ohh right, umm you can ride with someone on horse. You do like horse's right?" Susan asked.

"Of course. Whom do I go with?"

"Well Susan and I share a horse so you can go with Peter or Edmund" Lucy said.

"You should probably go with Ed because his horse is much stronger" Peter said.

I nodded and tried to get on the horse with little success and ended up tripping. Fortunately, Edmund was able to catch me before I fell.

"Don't worry, I got you. Now all you have to do is put your foot there and climb on."

I did what he said and in no time I was mounted on the horse. "Now just hold on" he said as I looped my arms around his waist and we took off.

-1-1-2-2-3-3-4-4-5-5-6-6-7-7-8-8-9-9-

I woke up to find that I was on a bed. I realized I was wearing a white silk night gown. I looked to my right to see that my clothes that I was wearing before were laid on a chair. I raised my head and put my hands together wondering where I was. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Umm, come in".

To my relief it was Lucy. She came in with a big grin on her face and a couple of gorgeous dresses slung across her arm. "Good morning Marie Anne"

"Good morning Lu" I said leaning to hug her.

"How are you? Excited, tired, confused?"

"I think a mixture of everything".

"Well let me catch you up. After we left for Cair Parvel you feel asleep while on the horse with Edmund. We didn't want to disturb you so we let you be."

"Really, wow. Well what are we going to do now?"

"Now we are going to breakfast. You have to choose a dress. Ohhhh this is going to be wonderful" she giggled.

She laid what seemed like a thousand dresses on the bed and I got up to have a better look at them. The first one had a pure white shade and lace sleeves; it was beautiful but looked to formal. After trying on a couple dresses a choose this beautiful dress that was a shade of dark rich red. It was long sleeved and had a corset like bodice.

"You look beautiful" Lucy said as she tied the corset. She had a pale pink dress with a boned corset that laces in the back. It had a full skirt with ruffle around the bottom and trim over it.

"So do you" I said with a smile.

We made our way to the dining room when I also tripped.

"Oh Aslan are you alright?" She lifted up my skirt a little bit higher to see my feet and noticed I was wearing some old brown boots.

"I'm sorry it was all I could find at that time and…"

"It's alright, no one will notice."

**Hope you enjoyed! Every week I am going to write a new chapter and finish each chapter every Sunday. PLZ CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND MAKE MY DAY… YOU KNOW U WANNA CLICK IT. **


	4. Chapter 3 Borrowed boots

**Ok first off, don't kill me because I haven't written in a long time. I have had a lot of stuff to do. I had my prom and my confirmation and my best friend's birthday party. Ok I really would like some help. If you would like to add a character that can be like for example Marie Anne's best friend/servant (who can fall in love with Peter) LOL yes, WHOEVER COMMENTD FIRST GETS IT. If you end up getting the role, I would have to send you any chapters that your character is in so you can add your characters lines, who they look, the relationship, interaction etc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Marie Anne and her family. The rest belongs to C.S Lewis. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Marie Anne POV

As we both walked into the dining room I noticed that everybody was already interacting in their own conversations.

Peter and Susan were discussing whether the curtains should be red or blue. Edmund, on the other hand, was of course reading "The History of Narnia Vol.3" Lucy picked a seat in between Peter and Mr. Tumnus. I, with only one choice left, unfortunately had to sit next to Ed who was still in engrossed in his novel.

"Is it interesting so far?" I asked him, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Yeah, I guess. Although I think they could have done with more facts and less opinions" he said not even looking up.

"Hmmhh" I said looking around awkwardly. I guess he noticed that and decided it was his turn to start the conversation. He looked down at my dress.

"Umm.. I like your dress" he said blushing slightly. He started to rub the back of his neck with his hand as he put the book down.

"Thanks"

"But why are you wearing my old boots? I'm surprised Susan didn't notice, she would have thrown a fit. You're in luck she didn't." he said looking at me questionably.

"Ohh I'm sorry these are yours. That's why these are so big." I started to take one boot off when he put his hand down.

"No don't take them off here. Are you crazy?"he whispered.

As I was putting them back on he scoffed. "You are so odd, I mean who would do that?"

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice and give back what was rightfully yours." I rolled my eyes.

He too rolled his eyes and continued to drift off in his own little world reading his book.

Edmund POV

After we had our breakfast, we all went back to our rooms and do whatever we pleased. Of course everyone had something to do except Marie Anne.

I wanted to finish my book as soon as possible so I could go practice my sword fighting. I was right about to finish when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I mumbled. I looked up to see Peter walking inside, full armor and everything. I immediately stood up thinking this was a bad sign. "Is there something wrong? Anyone hurt?" I asked urgently.

"No no, none of that. I was just wondering-" **Ohh no here we go again, what does he want me to do? **"-if you could, well since she has nothing to do and can barley hold a sword for her life, go and teach Marie Anne how to sword fight?"

"Oh no. NO NO NO NO NO! Why can't you do it?" I said walking towards him.

"Because I have to discuss with my war counselors"

"Ughh fine, but don't think I will be too happy about it" I said slumping back into my chair.

After I finished reading my book, I grumpily strapped on my armor and grabbed two swords from the armory. As I made my way to Marie Anne's room I contemplated on whether yes or no she would be good at this or not. Either way I am still better at it. I knocked on her door and waited for the worst.

"Come in" I heard a sweet voice say.

I turned the knob to find Marie Anne alone in her corner staring out at a window.

"Hey" I said in my laziest and most boring voice ever.

"Hey" she said back with the same tone. I shuffled on my feet awkwardly as I said quickly "Do you want to go practice sword fighting outside with me?" I closed my eyes shut and waited for the answer.

"Sure"


	5. Chapter 4 No cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Marie Anne and her family. The rest belongs to C.S Lewis. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Peter POV

"Maybe we could ambush them and then have cake?" Kilorgan the satyr asked. "We are not having cake!" shouted an angry minotaur from across the table.

"Now now." I looked straight at Kilorgan. "You, we are not having cake." He frowned and looked down at his lap. "Butter nuts" he cursed.

"And you" I said looking at the minotaur, "There is no need to be so aggressive; we have a task at hand"

"Yes my King" they all said in unison. Relived that they all were quiet and ready to listen I continued my speech.

"Now if we attack from the south they will have less of a chance of seeing us right?" They all nodded their heads and looked at me. "As opposed to if we attack from the North when-"

I was cut off when Susan walked into the room. "Yes?" I asked, standing up.

"Dinner" she said simply.

"But w-" One stern look told me there were no 'buts'.

"Fine" I said as I spun on my heel to face my war counselors. "You are dismissed we will continue or discussion next week."

They bowed and left the room as I trailed behind wondering why this dinner was so much more important than all the others.

Edmund POV

I looked at the door for what seemed like the millionth time. _When is she gonna get here, is she that slow?_

Suddenly the door opened and I immediately stood up.

"I know I know, I'm late. No need to say anything let's just start." She said as she pushed me out of the way.

"Did you really have to go tend to your hair for so long?" I scoffed. She quickly turned around while putting on her metal-like gloves "Next time you have about, hmmm 100 knots in your hair you will feel my pain!" she snapped.

"Ok, ok" I said innocently putting my hands up.

The rest of the practice went by smoothly. Except for a few bumps and bruises here and there we were both fine.

As soon as she took off her helmet to shake hands with me I noticed something I hadn't before. For the first time, I noticed how beautiful she was. Sure I had know before that she wasn't totally disgusting, at least not in look; but I mean TRULY beautiful.

Her light brown hair swayed back and forth and even in the light you could notice a couple of blonde highlights. Her signature lavender eyes corresponded perfectly to her slightly tan, hmmm olive skin tone.

I guess she caught me staring when she turned around suddenly and looked at me weirdly, as if she was suspicious. "Maybe we should go back inside" she said still glaring at me with her head slightly turned to the side.

"Yeah" was all I said. What can I say Peter was the ladies man. I was just the younger brother, the "little" king. But for the first time in a LONG time, I actually felt different. _Hmm, maybe its just your thoughts mixed up. She must have hit your head to hard. There is NO way that I will ever be friends let alone lovers with her, EVER! Right?_


	6. Authors note UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey so I decided to put this Story up for adoption. Anyone who wants it can have it because I have decided to stop writing it because I have WAY to much homework and things to worry about. The only thing is that if you want to adopt this story and choose to continue or change it in any way, you **have to** write _"Originally written by Cinderellas."_or_ "Based on Cinderellas story" _ and put a link to my profile. Thx and sorry for all the fans that wanted me to continue it. I appreciate your understanding.

-Mari (Cinderellas)


End file.
